This Bαd Boy, Thαt Good Girl
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: El mirαbα sus ojos jαde desconcertαdo. Ellα mirαbα sus ojos negros furiosα. Lo que unos estúpidos trαgos de whisky podíαn hαcer erα increíble, ¡hαbíαn perdido lα cαbezα! .::Drαbbles SαsuSαku::.
1. Whisky, Vodka y Tequila

_**Author's note**_**:** Esto, se me acaba de ocurrir esta pequeña y bastante loca historia. No sé ni de donde salió, ni cuál es el motivo, pero aquí esta. Creo que como mucho tendrá solo cinco capítulos y de la misma corta extensión de este, veremos que tal la aceptación :B

Y sobre _**I'm NOT your Bitch**__, _mañana habrá actualización ;)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Si así fuera, tendría un prostíbulo para mujeres con todos los hermosos hombres que ahí salen. Kishi-sensei, ¿me los prestas? *-*

* * *

><p>.<p>

**· ****T**his **Bad ****B**oy. **T**hat **Good ****G**irl **·**

**W**hisky, **V**odka & **T**equila

.

El miraba sus ojos jade desconcertado. ¿En serio _eso_ había sucedido? ¿Con _ella_?

Estaba oficialmente **muerto.**

Podía sentir el instinto asesino que emanaba de la frágil chica que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Podía verse muerto, con los encabezados en los periódicos: "**¡Extra, extra! Uchiha Sasuke es asesinado por una loca sádica trasnochada de cabello rosado"**.

Tenía que pensar en algo, era demasiado joven para morir.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Ella miraba sus ojos negros furiosa. ¿En serio _eso _había sucedido? ¿Con _él?_

Era oficial, había _perdido la cabeza_.

Lo que unos estúpidos tragos de whisky podían hacer era increíble. Lo cierto era, chica, que no habían sido solo unos tragos de whisky. Cuando mucho habían sido unos otros cuantos de Vodka y Tequila. ¡Todos saben que esa bebida alcohólica mexicana resultaba **letal**!

Y mira a donde te ha llevado.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

—Y… Sakura— musito él, tratando de apaciguar la situación.

— ¡Nada de y… Sakura, Uchiha!— inquirió, mas bien, grito ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces no se qué quieres que te diga— contesto él, con aire tranquilo.

— ¡Eres un… un… un maldito enfermo!— debía admitir que el chico, al cual _odiaba_, se veía sexy con esa sabana enredada en la cintura y la hacía perder la cordura mas no la furia.

Oh no. Ser _sexy_ y estar así de **condenadamente bueno**, de poco le serviría.

—Mira Haruno, hazme un favor y deja de gritar. Tengo una horrible resaca— reclamo el llevándose una mano a las sienes.

— ¡Tu a mi no me ordenas nada, imbécil! No estoy a tu maldita disposición.

—Pues, yo diría que sí—acoto con aire de superioridad—estas en mi departamento, en mi cuarto, en mi cama, y para rematar, _desnuda._ Creo que te haría bien hacer lo que te digo.

Las mejillas de la chica de tornaron de un color rojo fuerte. _Oh, oh._

De repente, ella se le dejo ir encima enredada en una sabana, pero no por seguir la acción; era para darle una _**golpiza**_.

El chico fácilmente esquivaba los puños de ella porque era mas ágil y también por le convenía que así fuera, seguro golpeaba fuerte.

Por su parte, Sakura se encontraba aun mas frustrada de que el maldito estúpido al que intentaba linchar esquivaba sus golpes con suma facilidad, como si peleara con una niña de 10 años.

— ¡Deja de esquivarlos Sasuke!— grito Sakura, tirando golpes al aire.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿me crees estúpido?— respondió Sasuke, tomándola por las muñecas y aspirando su delicado olor a cereza. «_Demasiado inocente y frágil para mi salud mental» _pensó.

Sakura intentaba zafarse del agarre y Sasuke no le soltaba. Ella jadeaba y en una de esas, ambos perdieron el equilibrio por el forcejeo y cayeron de nuevo en la cama.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura estaban sorprendidos, a diferencia de Sasuke que la miraba sensualmente. Ella se mordió el labio, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan _**tóxicamente sexy**_? Maldito desgraciado.

— ¿Ves? Así callada y calmada luces mejor. Sin mencionar, debajo de mí— le susurro al oído.

La chica se quedo estática, ¿qué haría ahora? El maldito pervertido seguro querría volver a repetir lo de la noche pasada. Y bueno, no era como que si ella no quisiera volver a repetirlo, pero tenía una dignidad que proteger…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¿Tengo que continuar?**

Dale a **'****Review This Chapter'**y lo sabre ;)

**· ****H**elenna **U**chiha **·**


	2. Arrepentimientos, rencores y secretos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto _no_ me pertenece. Ni tampoco Sasuke, ni Itachi, ni Kiba, ni ningún otro personaje. Digamos que yo no soy afortunada, y Kishimoto-sensei si. **Bleh.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A<strong>rrepentimientos, **rencores** y _secretos_.

**-** **x** **-**

—¿EN SERIO SASUKE Y TÚ...?

Sakura, en automático, se llevó ambas manos a los oídos cuando Ino gritó a todo pulmon en la cafetería donde la pelirrosa había citado a la rubia. Muchas personas voltearon a verlas, cosa que irritó aun más a Sakura.

—¿Quisieras gritar más fuerte? Creo que no te escucharon en México— siseó, sintiendo que su cabeza explotaría.

—Bueno, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer, frente?— reclamó Ino, frunciendo el ceño—. Acabas de darme la noticia del año, no puedes simplemente pedir que me calle.

—Y me estoy arrepintiendo de habertelo dicho.

Dolida, Ino hizo un puchero algo ridiculo en el rostro de una chica de veintiún años, pero Sakura la ignoró.

Luego de que el pervertido de Sasuke intentara repetir las acciones de la noche anterior, ella había logrado quitarselo de encima, recoger su ropa y encerrarse en el baño del apartamento de él antes de que la atrapara. Además, tardo siglos en salir de dicha habitación por temor a que el muy... imbécil estuviese al acecho; afortunadamente, Sasuke se había ido a quien sabe donde, dandole la oportunidad de irse y citar a Ino para contarle.

—Hablas como si el asunto hubiese sido una absoluta pesadilla.

—Ino, ¿te parece poca cosa despertar al lado de un tipo como Sasuke, desnuda y con una resaca infernal?— reclamó la pelirrosa, a la vez que sacaba sus lentes de sol de su bolso y se los ponía; la luz era insoportable.

—Obviamente no es poca cosa, pero tu y yo tenemos definiciones diferentes de ello—acotó Ino, encogiendose de hombros—. No entiendo porqué odias tanto a Sasuke.

Ante esa última frase, Sakura suspiró audiblemente.

Nadie entendía porque odiaba tanto a Sasuke, pero él y ella lo sabían. Sasuke lo sabía y aun así fue capaz de seducirla estando borracha.

_"Lo hizo porque sólo así caerías..."_

Si, era únicamente por eso. El alcohol hizo que Sakura se olvidara por completo de todo al menos una vez y había caído en sus redes.

**Cabrón.**

* * *

><p>—No puedo creerlo.<p>

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al escuchar el escueto e incrédulo comentario de Naruto. Se acomodó los Rayban en el puente de la nariz y se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en la silla para poder estirar los pies.

—¿Por qué no lo creerías?— espetó, alzando una ceja—. Te dije que la conquistaría.

—Bueno...— comenzó el rubio, encogiendose de hombros—yo no le llamaría conquista al seducir a una chica que estaba totalmente ebria.

El pelinegro gruño, y Naruto se rió.

—Eso no cuenta. Además, no estaba tan ebria—siseó Sasuke.

—¿Qué no? Sakura no puede verte ni en pintura, teme, y se fue contigo. _Se-fue-contigo_— deletreó el rubio, ensanchando su sonrisa conforme Sasuke fruncía el ceño—. Que me demanden si no estaba cayéndose.

Frustrado por no tener cabeza para discutir con el dobe de Naruto a causa de la resaca, Sasuke gruñó otra vez y recargó la parte trasera de su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

Era cierto, la pelo de chicle lo odiaba por algo estúpido y no lo podía ver ni en pintura, ¿y qué? Lo que contaba era que había logrado lo que se propuso desde que la encontró de nuevo en la Universidad tres años atrás y vio que tan buena se había puesto.

Sakura Haruno no había podido resistirse a él, no importaba si estaba ebria. Sin embargo, en vez de quitarse la espina de la curiosidad sobre ella quería mas.

¿Se debía al hecho de que no recordaba mucho de la pasada noche porque también estaba borracho? Debía ser, porque, ¿cómo demonios iba él a interesarse de manera natural por la gritona, psicópata y jodidamente irritante Sakura Haruno?

**Molesta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey there! ¿Aún habrá gente que recuerde este pequeño fanfic? Dioses, ni siquiera yo lo hacía hasta que esta noche de desvelo lo revisé y me iluminé para seguirlo. Realmente dudo mucho que después de 3 años y casi dos meses alguien lo recuerde, pero bleh.

La continuación aquí está, muchisímo más objetiva de lo que lo hubiese sido de haber continuado cuando lo publiqué; aunque la verdad no escribía tan mal (?).

**Helenna 'Uchiha.**


	3. Festejos, mentiras e hipocresías

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece y bleh, bleh, bleh.

* * *

><p><strong>Festejos<strong>, mentiras e _hipocresías_.

**- x -**

Ah, la tranquilidad de la biblioteca.

Sakura sonrió, por fin tranquila, mientras estudiaba un libro para el próximo examen que tenía. La carrera de medicina era tan pesada como se lo habían advertido pero ciertamente no le importaba porque la amaba, y cuando amas hacer algo no hay nada que te haga desistir.

Ella tenía la intención de convertirse en doctora y salvar vidas desde que era una niña, así que ahí estaba, en el tercer año de su carrera.

Extendió la sonrisa por su cara y siguió hojeando el libro con interés y tranquilidad... Al menos hasta que alguien se sentó frente a ella y le sonrió.

La pelirrosa hizo caso omiso, pero tal persona comenzó a carraspear repetidas veces sacandola de quicio de manera rápida; sin pensarlo, ella cerró su preciado libro y le dio con él en la cabeza.

—¡Ow, Sakura-chan, me ha dolido!— gritó Naruto, sobandose la cabeza con frenesí mientras la encargada de la biblioteca soltaba un "¡shhhhhhhh!" hacia ambos.

—Para eso era, idiota. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El rubio la miró dolido otra vez, pero le respondió.

—Nada, solamente venía a saludarte.

—Si, bueno, hola. Ahora largate y dejame seguir estudiando.

—Bleh, Sakura-chan. ¿Hay día que no estudies?

Sakura alzó una ceja, haciendo al instante que Naruto se cubriera la cabeza de nuevo antes de que ella lo golpeara.

—El número de días que yo estudio es directamente proporcional al número de días que tu no lo haces, Naruto. ¿Puedes siquiera resolver eso?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos hacia la chica al sentirse tratado como idiota.

—Estudias muy poco, entonces— respondió él de manera mordaz—. Contrariamente a lo que tú, mis padres y los demás creen, yo estudio. ¿Por qué crees que sigo en tercer año y no en primero?

—Uy, disculpeme, su excelencia. No tenía idea de que ya habías comprendido que de ti depende tu futuro— espetó ella con burla, volviendo al libro.

—Ja-ja, me matas de risa.

Sakura rodó los ojos y se dispuso a ignorar a Naruto... hasta que él habló de nuevo.

—Sakura-chan, ¿qué harás el sábado por la noche?— le preguntó, llamando su atención.

—Nada que te interese, Naruto. ¿Por qué?

—Porque quería pedirte que nos acompañaras a Hinata y a mi a una fiesta que se dará en su casa.

—¿En casa de Hinata?— masculló ella, sorprendida— ¿Hyuga?

Naruto asintió efusivamente—. Sip. Su padre saldrá de viaje y Hanabi ha dado la idea, ¿verdad que es genial? Tienes que acompañarnos, ¿lo harás?

—No— dijo ella escuetamente. El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Pero Hinata-chan y tu son amigas, ¿por qué...

—Porque no pienso volver a verle la cara a Uchiha en mi vida.

—Ah, eso. Sasuke-teme no irá—inquirió él, con una sonrisa y recibiendo una mirada desconfiada de Sakura—. Lo juro. Sabes que, como tus padres, los suyos viven en Kyoto junto con su hermano, y resulta que Itachi va a casarse el fin de semana así que no le veremos el polvo por aquí.

Sakura bien podría creer que Naruto estaba mintiendo, pero su propia madre le había comunicado eso cuando le llamó la noche pasada, así que era cierto. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño por un momento, antes de suspirar y asentir.

—Vale. Dile a Hinata que ahí estaré...

Y apenas terminó de decirle, Naruto saltó de su asiento para festejar con efusividad, besar su mejilla y gritarle "¡te recogeremos en tu departamento a las ocho!" al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo.

Como era de esperarse, la señora de la biblioteca la miró con el ceño fruncido y volvió a espetar y "¡shhhhhhhhh!"

—¡No he sido yo!

* * *

><p>—No estoy muy seguro de esto.<p>

Sasuke rodó los ojos hacia Naruto mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco.

—Tienes que estarlo, lograste convencerla— dijo, comenzando a guardar las cosas que había utilizado para estudiar estando en la cafetería de la Universidad.

—Bueno, si, pero va a matarme cuando te vea allí— dijo el rubio con temor— ¡Kami, ella es capaz de matarme!

—No lo hará.

—¿Qué no?— replicó Naruto, frunciendole el ceño—. Es más, ¡te matará a ti primero!

—Hmp.

—Si es que antes no viene tu mamá a matarte desde Kyoto. Ella no te va a perdonar que no vallas a la boda de tu hermano.

Sasuke se masajeo el puente de la nariz, pensando en lo dicho por el cabeza de chorlito de Naruto. Su madre iba a matarlo por no presentarse en la boda de Itachi, pero valdría la pena para no presenciar un acto tan hipócrita.

Itachi iba a casarse con una mujer a la que no conocía de nada y a la que detestaba para cumplir los caprichos empresariales de su padre. ¿Cómo podían pedirle ser testigo de como su hermano echaba a perder su vida?

Que lo condenaran si él ponía un pie en Kyoto.

—Cómo sea, ¿a que hora le dijiste a la molestia rosada que pasarías por ella?

—A las ocho— respondió Naruto.

—Bien, entonces yo te veré en la fiesta. Y a ella también.

El pelinegro se levantó para largarse del Campus de una buena vez, pero Naruto interrumpió sus pasos.

—¿Cuando te vas a rendir con Sakura?— le dijo, incluso sonando serio—. Ella no va a hacerte ningún caso, teme.

—¿Tú como sabes eso?— replicó Sasuke, alzando una ceja con arrogancia—. Solamente dedicate a observar, dobe.

Y dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca se fue hacía el estacionamiento, donde estaba su motocicleta. Se ajustó el caso y justo en el momento en el que dirigió su mirada a la biblioteca, Sakura iba saliendo.

Ciertamente había cambiado mucho en tres años. No era más la chiquilla escualida y enamoradiza a la que él conoció. Ahora era bella, tenía un cuerpo de infarto e iba a caer a sus pies.

Lo quisiera o no.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Continuación!<strong> _Iba_ a subirla la semana pasada pero no me había dado el tiempo de escribir... aunque ya no importa más. Si hay lectores por ahí de nuevo, ¡disfrutenla!

Y _Chica de Nieve_, **¡muchisímas gracias por tu review y observaciones!** Lo aprecio mucho.

**Helenna' Uchiha.**


End file.
